1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a glass run which is mounted on a door for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A glass run is mounted on a vehicle door of a vehicle such as an automobile for sealing a peripheral edge of a vehicle door glass which moves up and down in the vehicle door. The glass run includes a body portion having a substantially U-shaped cross section provided with a bottom wall portion, and a pair of side wall portions which extend from opposite edges of the bottom wall portion, and a pair of seal lips which seal the door glass.
A general glass run mounting structure, which is taken as one example, has a structure in which a glass run is fitted in a sash having a substantially U-shaped cross section which is provided on a door frame, or a so-called sash type mounting structure. However, in a case where no channel portion such as the sash or the like is provided due to a structural limitation of the door frame, other mounting structures have to be adopted. For example, a configuration in which a glass run is fitted in between an interior side panel member and an exterior side panel member such as a molding portion which form a door frame without using a channel portion or a so-called hidden type mounting structure in which the door frame is hidden is raised.
To match the recent trend of flush surface designing, in both the types of glass run mounting structures that have been described above, a molding lip which extends from the exterior side wall portion of the body portion of the glass run does not extend around the exterior panel member as far as an exterior side of the door frame (i.e. exterior side of the exterior side panel member), so that the exterior side surface of the door frame and the exterior side surface of the door glass are configured so as to be substantially flush with each other (refer, for example, to JP 2001-206070A and JP 2002-274188A.).
In both the types of glass run mounting structures described above in which the flush surface is attempted to be realized, since the door glass moves up and down while pushing the exterior seal lip towards the exterior side of the vehicle in a position where the door glass is offset towards the exterior side of the vehicle, there has been a contemplated fear that the exterior seal lip is turned back at a vertical section of the glass run so as to be turned to the exterior side of the vehicle.
It is considered as a reason for the contemplated fear that in addition to the fact that to match the trend of flush surface designing, the molding lip or the like which extends from the exterior side wall portion of the body portion of the glass run cannot be caused to extend around the exterior side panel member as far as the exterior side surface of the door frame, a connecting portion on the glass run where the exterior seal lip connects to the exterior side wall portion (a foot portion of the exterior seal lip) is positioned on an inner-peripheral side of an inner-peripheral edge of the exterior side panel member forming the door frame, and no wall portion exists which restricts a movement of the connecting portion to the exterior of the vehicle, whereby in the event that a pressure is applied to the exterior seal lip when the door glass moves up and down, the connecting portion escapes towards the exterior side of the vehicle.